Policía malo
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Daiki está aprovechando su situación como policía para molestar al pequeño Taiga. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**Policía malo**

 **Resumen** : Daiki está aprovechando su situación como policía para molestar al pequeño Taiga.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Lemon, Shota.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

Taiga era un chico normal, tenía catorce años e iba a la escuela. Todo normal en su estilo de vida. Como cada día iba al colegió y de regreso se venía por un camino diferente, todo por culpa del imbécil de Aomine Daiki, compañero de su primo Yukio, cada vez que lo veía trataba de besarlo, pese a todos los problemas que ponía Taiga, porque él sabía que era muy malo que un tipo de veintiún años como Daiki anduviera tras de él.

Como ahora, que pese a haber tomado todas las medidas necesarias, Daiki lo encontró cuando andaba patrullando.

-¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí, Taiga-san?

-Aléjate, pervertido –dijo molesto, retrocediendo para alejarse, pero la muralla se puso en su camino.

-Creo que se acabó tu camino, y de pasó se acabó tu tiempo –dijo levantándolo de los brazos, aprovechando que era mucho más alto.

-Sí me tocas un solo pelo le diré a mi primo –lo amenazo.

-Por favor, Taiga –dijo acercando el cuerpo del niño para olfatear su cuello-. No es la primera vez que estamos así, no sigas resistiendo.

-A ti te gusta que lo haga –dijo cambiando su mirada, una completamente increíble para las quien hace unos momentos estaba forcejeando contra un abusivo adulto.

Daiki sonrió de lado y besó al niño en la boca, con fuerza, con pasión, ese niño lo encendía de tal manera que no podía controlarse cuando lo tenía cerca.

El pequeño Taiga, adolecente hormonal, disfrutaba de las caricias de su amante adulto, pero también le gustaba fingir que era el inocente niño que se veía.

Daiki bajó al niño y lo puso contra la muralla, no quería esperar más tiempo, mucho menos si los encontraban, tenía que aprovechar que el área donde estaban era poco concurrida. Aunque había que admitir que el morbo de ser descubiertos hacía que su pene se levantara más y más.

Taiga quedó rente al oficial de policía y sea apuró para abrir el pantalón del mayor y sacar el pene caliente de este que se metió la boca.

-Ya eres todo un experto en esto, Taiga –dijo el moreno poniendo una mano en la nuca del menor para hacerlo ir más rápido y más profundo, sin importarle si en el proceso lo ahogaba. Lo único que quería era violar esa pequeña boquita.

-No hagas eso –dijo el niño logrando que Daiki lo soltara-. Mejor apúrate. Hoy mamá llega temprano y tengo que estar en casa.

-Bien, voltéate –dijo bajando el pantalón corto del niño junto con el calzoncillo. No se aguando y se puso de rodillas para hacerle un beso negro, sintiendo como el menor se derretía en gemidos-. Eres tan caliente, Taiga, nadie creería que de verdad eres una pequeña puta que se abre de piernas para que lo parta en dos.

Taiga respira con dificultad, calentándose aun más con las palabras sucias de su amante.

-Date prisa. No aguataré mucho.

-Se nota que aun eres sólo un niño –dijo prepotente para luego tomar en brazos a taiga y ponerlo contra la pared.

-Y tu un maldito viejo verde que lo único que tiene de bueno es esto –dijo apretando entre sus manos el pene de Daiki para ponerlo en su ano que escurría saliva.

-Ansioso, terco y delicioso –dijo penetrando al niño de golpe que sólo se aferrí más fuerte al cuello del moreno mientras este se ponía a penetrarlo como loco.

-Para… me duele… demasiado rápido –decía entre arremetidas que le dejaban si aire.

-Aguanta un poco, bebé –dijo bajando un poco la intensidad, peor no así la profundidad.

-Eres un bruto –dijo moviendo las caderas, transpirando y mordiendo la oreja de su amante que no dejaba de penetrarlo y besarlo en la boca, sin dejar marcas, nunca era el trato desde el principio, cuando fue el mismo Taiga que se metió a la cama del mayor una vez que este se quedó en casa con su primo.

-Queda poco, Taiga, ya casi –dijo penetrándolo más rápido para luego descargar todo su semen en el interior del niño.

-Sabes que eso me molesta, siempre termino con indigestión, idiota –dijo cuando por fin pudo volver a hablar.

-Lo siento, bebé –dijo besándolo y arreglando la ropa del chico para luego arreglarse él mismo.

-Supongo que mínimo me llevaras a mi casa.

-Claro, Dulcinea –lo molestó.

-Quiero cumplir rápido los diecisiete.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para coger como conejos pero de manera legal?

-Algo así –dijo el niño sonriendo.

Daiki tampoco podía esperar.

Fin

.


End file.
